Thermal elements, as well as series connection of thermal elements in which the thermal elements are formed by metal semiconductor contacts, are known. Among other things, they are also used as infrared detectors with high sensitivity. From U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,046 a thermal element arrangement of this kind is known, which can be produced with the technically well-mastered silicon planar technique. In the arrangement indicated in this U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,046, the active part consists of diffused semiconductor areas and metallic conductor paths which are applied on the surface of a silicon foundation body. Since this silicon foundation body is relatively large, it itself has a high heat capacity. Because of its thermal conductivity, the heat resistance is relatively small between the heated-up metal semiconductor contacts and those which are to be kept cold, so that it is difficult to cool the metal semiconductor contacts which are to be kept cold during operation of the arrangement, without the "hot" thermal contacts which are exposed to the heat radiation not also being cooled. Arrangements are desirable in which it is possible to cool the metal semiconductor contacts which are to be kept cold, without influencing of the contacts which are exposed to a heating-up and which serve for the detection of heat being influenced thereby. Further, arrangements are desirable, with which rapid temperature changes can be followed and which, in addition, have only a small heat capacity.